Cannon Defense
Cannon Defense is a mini game where the player defends Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego from invading Bandit ships by manning cannons located on the Walls of the Fort. When a player loses or quits the minigame, the Cannon Defense level resets back to Level 1. To play (join or create a game), approach a Cannon Defense location. There will be a Cannon Master outside the door (Basil Calledougal for Fort Charles, Geoffrey Bridgebreaker for Tortuga Graveyard and Rusty McGinnis for Fort Dundee). To start the game, approach the Cannon Master and press shift. Then select play Cannon Defense. Not all the time will you be able to get into a game straight away, there may be other pirates manning the four guns that can be used so you will either have to be patient and wait for a space or go to another island where cannon defense is located and play there. Cannontown.jpg|The town you are trying to protect TheEliteCDers.png Screenshot_2011-08-05_12-03-39.jpg Repeater_cannon.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 10.39.23 AM.png|Powder keg Ice shot.png|Cold shot Cd bait shot.png|Bait shot Screen shot 2011-08-06 at 11.23.35 AM.png|Firestorm Screen shot 2011-08-09 at 1.02.55 PM.png|A good cannon defense game Cd wave 97 loot.jpg|Extremely far in cannon defense Game Play Man the Guns! Once inside the fort, the pirate is assigned a station on a cannon and can then fire on the incoming ships as they approach shore. Up to four (4) pirates can play at the same time and a pirate can join the gun crew at any time - if it's not full! Just like with operating a deck gun, use your mouse to target and fire. Remember that since you are higher up than on a pirate ship, cannons will shoot ammo farther. It may take some time to adjust to shooting at a higher elevation. If you have more than Round Shot ammunition, use your keyboard to select the type of ammo. You can also SELL back ammunition you've bought. Also, you can receive other loot rewards as well, such as potions, tonics, Navy weapons, and cannon rams. Open Fire! The ships will come from the right and head to the town on the left. If they reach the town, the ship will steal some of the town's treasure and then try to get away. If ALL of the town's treasure is stolen, you lose. Once all ships in the wave are complete, players are rewarded. Money earned can buy specialty ammunition. The less that is stolen, the higher the reward. You can also earn items like tonics or cannon rams. Stats are kept between rounds and at the end of the game, so pirates can compare their accuracy, damage done, as well as how much treasure was saved from the raiders. Also take note that the higher waves you go, the higher your stats will be, due to the higher ship levels and more ships coming. In The Legend of Pirates Online, a 90-second rest period was added after every 10 waves. Unless, all the gunners click READY, then the game jumps right back into the action. Just the thing to grab a quick drink, hit the head, or give your trigger finger a break. Take Cover! Some ships, mostly frigates and a few warships, will fire back once they are fired upon. They launch a powder keg up at the wall, aiming at the cannon stations. They are slow enough that you can shoot them down and you'd better! If struck by a keg, your pirate is knocked off their cannon and becomes Groggy. To wake up, you must quickly move your mouse around to revive. Then, you can rejoin the battle. During heavier waves, especially the all-frigate waves, kegs could be coming from all directions. Invading Ships Any of the regular ships could appear in an attack wave (Light Sloop, Light Frigate, Light Galleon, Sloop, Frigate, Galleon, War Sloop, War Frigate, War Galleon, Heavy War Sloop, Heavy War Galleon, and Heavy War Frigate!) Image Class Description Light Small ships with Red Sails. Normal They are average in size and have Green Sails. War Ships with Blue Sails and are large compared to the Light and Normal ships. Heavy War Ships with Orange Sails and have more health than the ordinary War Vessels. Game Note: *The War Frigate, War Sloop, Heavy War Sloop, and Heavy War Frigate use a speed boost similar to Ramming speed. *Galleons sail the slowest, while Sloops sail the fastest. So it might be best to take out the Sloops first. *As your waves get higher you will notice that the enemy ships require more shots to take down, so you'll need to work faster with your team to knock them down before they get to shore. *At times the Hull may be hard to hit. Hiting the Sails will do less damage, but will still sink the invading ship. Lock and Load! You earn Navy Cannon skill as you play, but it is ONLY for that game - the skill is not used outside of the game. As you earn skill levels, you get new ammo types and the ability to store more than one type of ammo. But, you still have to buy special ammo from the banknotes you earn from defending the town. Icons ''' Name Description Damage Load Level Cost Round Shot Standard Lead Ball 100-200 6 1 Free Targeted Shot Automatically aims at ships and incoming barrels 60-90 6 2 20 (Per100) Smoke Bomb Slows Enemy Ships 0 6 4 50 (Per 50) Mine Places floating bomb traps in the water ahead of ships. 800-1000 6 5 100 (Per 50) Hotshot Sets enemy ships on fire (similar to firebrand) 150 3 7 100 (Per 50) Scattershot Fires a clustered shot (similar to grapeshot) 100-150 per cluster 6 8 125 (Per 50) Powder Keg Floating bomb that creates a massive explosion when shot with another ammo 1000-1500 1 10 500 (Per 9) Bullet Shoots direct and goes through hulls 400-500 3 11 200 (Per 50) Cold Shot Freezes a patch of water, ships get stuck. 100 3 13 200 (Per 50) Bomb Goes kablam! (Similar to Explosive) 450 4 14 250 (Per 50) Bait shot Summons a shark to the surface to sink a single ship. Sinks 1 ship instantly 1 16 1000 (Per 6) Firestorm Creates a flaming explosion that sets nearby ships on fire! 500-600 to surrounding ships 1 18 400 (Per 25) Also, as you level additional slots open up to add a big variety of ammunition. *Level 2 - Second Ammo Slot Added *Level 6 - Third Ammo Slot Added *Level 9 - Fourth Ammo Slot Added *Level 20 - Repeater Cannon! Your cannon switches to a gleaming new model with gears and fires even faster. '''Game Notes *Some players have found rare and even famed cannon rams while playing this game. Rewards (Cannon rams, bayonets, and tonics) are given out every 6 or 7 waves starting at wave 6. So the rewards are at wave 6, 13, 19, 26, 32, 39, 45, 52, 58, 65, 71, 78, 84, 91, 97, 104 and so on. *The mixture of ships in each wave changes with the 13th being the hardest before the sets recycle back. Be prepared for the toughest enemies at levels 13, 26, 39, 52, 65, 78, 91, 104, etc. *Your passive cannon skills and shoot skills DO have an effect on your firing rate. For example, if you max rapid reload and shoot, your cannon will reload faster, and your firing rate will be increased, just like the deck guns on a regular ship. *Cannon Defense is commonly abbreviated as "cd" or "CD" Tips: *For more tips and strategies go here. *It is very wise to, when playing cannon defense, to play with a skilled group of people that shoot quickly and are accurate, so that you don't immediately lose all your gold. *If you are Basic, playing with very skilled CD pirates, then shoot as many mines as you can. Most effective when forming a wall. *You must have launched your ship (that Darby Drydock has given you) before you can play cannon defense. *Use Cold Shot at the start of the wave, this will let you have more time to defend your gold, as well as making the use of Firestorm and Powder Keg easier. *Targeted Shot is PERFECT for stopping incoming kegs. *Round shot does more damage than targeted shot; if you have good aim, it is strongly recommended to use Round shot as your Basic ammo. *During early levels, don't buy mines if you're in for the long haul! Save that money for Powder Keg ammo and Bait Shot ammo later on. *When you get low on purchased ammunition, press SHIFT to open the store. You can sell the portion back and then re-buy the full measure of rounds. *Always shoot ahead of the ship - the enemy ship will then run into your cannon balls instead of having your ammo fall behind it with no damage done. Ships move fast, so this is the best tactic for Light Sloops. *As you move along farther into the game the ships get harder, this is why powder keg becomes your friend. Powder keg takes out large numbers of ships within a wide radius. Try to land your powder keg in the middle of a large group of enemy ships then quickly swap to round shot and shoot the keg. If the keg is run over it will disappear without doing any damage at all. *Aim for the sails if you have a hard time with good accuracy. *Shoot mines right before and after every wave after wave 10. Mines are best for wave 14 where the entire wave is fast Light Sloops. *There's a known glitch where your ammo slots get mixed up. It seems to occur when player isn't using the additional slots.They then must be clicked on to be used. The best way to avoid this glitch is by occasionally pressing 1 and 2 keys in the first waves of the game. This way you keep refreshing your slots. The only other way to fix it is by leaving the game and re-entering it. *If a large group of ships come, aim Firestorm at the largest ship in the group, such as the Galleon. The encircling halo of flame will damage ships around it too. *If a Mine hits a ship, it will do ''less damage ''than a round shot would!! Music Below is the soundtrack played while playing the Cannon Defense Mini Game. Category:Mini Games Category:Game Play Category:Featured Article